


Applause

by xellebelle



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xellebelle/pseuds/xellebelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s easy to lose yourself in a room full of sweaty half clothed teens and young adults, but that’s how the club scene in Fennmont is. Jude had a secret, a deep dark secret and he was able to act on this secret at the club for no one judged him because no one knew him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Applause

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me while the song 'Applause' by Lady Gaga was playing, hence the name.
> 
> I have a tumblr: ellethepkmn.tumblr.com

'Put your hands up, make ‘em touch!'

It’s easy to lose yourself in a room full of sweaty half clothed teens and young adults, but that’s how the club scene in Fennmont is. This particular club was known for its loud electronic pop music that lasted all weekend long non stop and their strict masquerade policy. You see, to even be able to get into the club you had to wear a mask that covered eighty percent of your face. The club was appropriately called Masquerade just for that reason and it was the most popular club in the downtown area. Not surprising it was also Jude’s favorite club, the perfect place to hide himself and let off all the stress from the week of classes and clinic duty he had. In short, it was the perfect double life.

Jude had a secret, a deep dark secret and he was able to act on this secret at the club for no one judged him because no one knew him. He dressed, or more like he barely dressed, in skin tight jeans decorated with rips and tears in all the right places and a brightly colored tank top and, of course, his signature masquerade mask that was covered in black feathers but allowing his mouth to be exposed, resembling the black swan most nights...which was really every night. He didn’t have to worry about buying alcohol himself as most of the time he was able to secure drinks from his dance partners. Which later became make out partners...but that was it. Jude didn’t mind the occasional make out and grope sessions, but that’s as far as it ever got, he just couldn’t go all the way. 

This made him one of the more popular veterans of the club scene, although he was a huge tease. 

So when the long Friday classes finally came to an end, it was his week to have off from clinic duty, he rushed to his dorm to ready himself for the night of partying that laid ahead. His dormmates weren’t aware of his actions in the club but they were certainly aware that he spent his weekend nights out at the club. He was able to conceal his mask under his shirt under he was able to duck into an alleyway to put it on and get to the club.

He was in such a rush to get to the club that he didn’t even notice the letter that had been carefully slipped under the door to his dorm.

“...I’ve been looking forward to this all week!...” Jude was too excited as he mumbled out loud and mentally pumped himself up, it had been a particularly stressful week at school. 

Masquerade had a line to get in all the way down the street, but if you were lucky enough to be considered a regular, the doorman would usually let you cut the line. 

“Hey! Doorman, packed tonight?” Jude casually walked up to the man who held a clipboard full of names in his hands. “Think you could get me in?” 

“Ah, Swan. I figured you’d come tonight. Yeah go right ahead.” He nodded at Jude before opening the door for him. “It’s gonna be a fun night.”

“Hell yeah it will. Thanks!” Jude hurried past the man and made his way inside. A few other regulars shouted random greetings to the young doctor, all referring to the nickname he had become known for due to his mask, Swan. Now all he needed was a dance partner and he’d be set and what better way to secure himself an appropriate dance partner than to flirt away at the bar? He walked up and leaned against the bar trying to get the attention of a bartender that usually waited on him. 

“Swan! So glad to see you! The usual, hun?” The bartender was a very cute girl, of course, with a low cut shirt showing off the goods. Of course her mask hid her face from the patrons.

“You too! Yes please, thank you.” Jude heard the person next to him scoff as he thanked the girl, but ignored it...until she came back with the drink and he thanked her again. Another scoff. He turned to the person the rude noises were coming from. “Do you have something in your throat or do you just have a problem?”

The man was taller than Jude, by only a head and a half, and from what Jude could tell he was older than him. He wore a very snazzy dress shirt and slacks and his mask made of red feathers with gold tips. He chuckled this time. “Woah, woah, calm down kid, I was merely scoffing at how incredibly polite you are.” 

“What’s so strange about being polite? Is there a new law against it?” Jude was thoroughly annoyed, if he had known this character was at the bar he would’ve started on the dance floor. 

“Well, no. You just don’t see it as often as you should.” The mystery man finally turned to face Jude, his chocolate brown orbs staring holes into Jude’s never ending amber. He apparently missed how attractive this man was when he was standing to the side and Jude was pretty sure this guy was flirting with him. “...What?”

“Oh..er...Nothing! You’re just right. You really don’t see it as often as you should.” Jude took a sip of his amaretto sour thankful his mask covered the rosy tint plaguing his cheeks. "Can I get you a drink?" The thing that Jude loved most about the masquerade mask was that it gave him all the confidence in the world especially when it came to flirting.

The man leaned back with his elbow against the counter, inching ever closer to the teen. "Just get straight to the point don't you? How am I supposed to put the moves on you if you're doing it first?" His voice was smooth and his actions even smoother. "Heh, you didn't even notice that I paid for your current drink did you?"

Jude looked down at the drink in his hand, he hadn't given payment for it but he normally had a tab. When he focused back on the mystery man's face, he was met with a pair of very sexy bedroom eyes...guess he found his dance partner for the night. "Well then I guess you did put the moves to me. Thank you." 

After a few more drinks at the bar and a lot of heavy flirtation, the pair made their way to the dance floor. The club, like most nights, was packed especially the dance floor, but Jude didn't mind as it gave him a chance to get up close and personal with his dance partner. Once the next song began to play, one of the teen’s favorites, Jude immediately threw his hips against his partner's.

The older man leaned down so that his mouth was even with Jude's ear, he gave the boy's ear lobe a small nip as he spoke huskily into his ear. "Very blunt, I like that." He rested his hand on Jude’s butt, pulling him even closer.

The gesture made the hairs on Jude's neck stand on end and sent chills down his spine. He was definitely going to have fun with this one. Jude rested his hands on the man's hips as he threw his against his dance partner's again. "Of course." He heard the mystery man chuckle softly against his ear before feeling his lips on his neck, leaving soft kisses. He felt the man’s body respond to his hip thrusts by throwing his own as well. A small moan escaped his mouth as he arched his body up into the man, his partner was good, he knew how to play the game.

“Sounds like you’re enjoying the show, kid.” The older man’s lips lightly sucked on the boy’s neck, wanting to test the waters first. It earned him another small moan, perfect. 

“I like it...when you call me...that.” Jude loved the attention his neck was receiving and he loved the effect it had on him, a breathy moan escaped his lips. “...it reminds me of someone I know--hey, don’t leave a hickey~” His voice was dripping with playful teasing.

The man chuckled again before mumbling against his skin. “Too late, kid.” 

One of Jude’s hands found the older man’s dark locks, he couldn’t make out their color due to the horrible lighting in the club was notorious for, but it didn’t matter as he pushed down on the man’s head. “Bite. Me.” He mumbled breathlessly.

Jude felt the older man smile against his skin before sinking his teeth into the already tender area. He felt one of the man’s hands wander to the front of his jeans, teasing him to tears through the fabric. He had to suppress the moans that threatened to come out...uh oh. This was not good, he was slowly losing himself to this man. This mystery man was so...different from the others he had tangoed with before. It was like he knew him, but at the same time he didn’t. Everything he had experienced from him so far had felt so right. 

“You know...we don’t have to stay here.” It was more like a command than a suggestion and the words were music to Jude’s ears. 

“Let’s go.” Jude moaned out impatiently, tapping his hand against the man’s hip. “Please.” 

The older man removed himself him Jude’s neck stopping inches from the boy’s face, staring into those giant amber pools. “Are you sure?” 

Jude hooked his index finger into one of the belt loops on the man’s pants, gently pulling him in the direction of the back door leading to the alleyway next to the club. He was on a mission fueled by hormones and the heat of the moment, but a mission nonetheless. The club only allowed regulars to use the back door, for the main purpose of making out with the person they picked up, Jude liked it because it was so private. 

The older man knew where this was going and the second the door clicked closed he easily spun Jude around before pushing him up against the brick wall, leaning against one arm while the other waited patiently at the front of the boy’s jeans. “I’m going to ask you again. Are. You. Sure?”

“Shut up and kiss me.” Jude grabbed his partner’s collar before pulling the man down to crash their lips together, their masks bumping against each other as he nibbled at the man’s lower lip. His head was swimming in lust, he wanted...no he needed to be touched. 

The mystery man stopped holding back as he forced his tongue inside of Jude’s mouth, the hand resting at the front of the boy’s jeans sneaking its way inside grabbing at the enclosed erection. Jude moaned out into the heated kiss bucking his hips into the foreign hand signaling him to continue. They broke the kiss momentarily to breathe. “Didn’t think you were one to go commando…” 

Jude leaned back against the wall, panting as his partner fondled him, his eyes were glazed over. “...underwear just gets in the way…” His hands quickly working to unbutton his jeans, pushing them down past his hips when he finally succeeded and allowing gravity to do its job and letting them fall around his ankles. His hands found his partner’s pants and worked to unbutton them as well. 

“Heh, I agree kid.” the mystery man pulled Jude’s chin back up to him, capturing his lips in another heated kiss. Their tongues fought for dominance, which he knew the older man would win, but he fought anyway. There was just something in the way he said ‘kid’ that sounded so damn familiar. He was too distracted to focus on those damn pants, so he moved to place his hand behind the man’s head, deepening the kiss. “...Go...down...on me…” the older man managed, eager to get down to business. 

Jude blindly obeyed, pulling back from the kiss and, without breaking eye contact, bent down. Those haunting chocolate eyes, those familiar chocolate eyes. He yanked the man’s pants passed his hips and was eagerly greeted by his partner’s erection. “Didn’t think you were the one to go commando~” He mimicked, taking the length into his mouth before the man could respond. 

Instead the older man groaned at the warmth surrounding him, using his arm to brace himself by leaning against the wall while the other hand buried itself in Jude’s hair. He chuckled before the words came out. “Underwear just gets in the way.” 

Jude moved himself so that he was on his knees, well this was a first. He had never been the one to go down on someone in that alleyway, he rather enjoyed doing it. He felt the mystery man’s hand bob in time with his own head, his fingers wrapped around strands of his hair. 

“...Fuck.” The older man groaned out again, pushing Jude's head down to encourage him to continue. 

Jude was finding the lack of attention to his own erection troublesome, even aching for touch. He wrapped his free hand around his length and began to pump in rhythm of his bobbing motions, letting out small moans that vibrated against the older man’s cock. 

The older man was wrapped up in his own lust as he glanced down to see the younger boy touching himself while pleasuring him. It was too much. “...get up, get up.” 

“Hm?” Jude removed himself the man’s length, standing up as the man requested. “Did...I do something you didn’t-”

The older man crashed his lips against Jude’s again as he lifted the young boy up pressing him against the wall to keep him from falling. He positioned Jude’s entrance right above his own length without breaking their kiss. Jude’s hands found the back of the older man’s neck using it to pull him even closer. 

The mystery man pulled back, repeating himself from earlier. “Are you sure?” 

Jude didn’t hesitate nodding for him to proceed. “Please, please, I’m begging you.”

The older man didn’t ask again as he lowered the boy onto his waiting length, Jude’s nails dug into the man’s neck as he felt himself being entered. The man groaned as Jude’s tightness wrapped around him, he became a little too excited and quickly forced the young boy the rest of the way down his length in one swift motion earning a hybrid yelp and moan from the younger. “...ah...fuck...Jude…” The older man caught Jude’s lips for another kiss as he began moving his hips in a slow movement so the younger boy could get used to the penetration.

Jude could feel the brick wall digging into his bare shoulders as he gently rubbed against the roughness with every thrust his partner gave. Surprisingly it added to the pleasure. The older man broke the kiss so he could focus back on the boy's neck. Jude was a symphony of sounds ranging from moans to groans to yelps and every noise seemed to drive the man closer and closer to his peak. 

"...harder..." Jude managed through his moans, his nails digging deeper into the man's neck.

The older man granted the teen's wish as he thrusted harder into the boy. He continued his assault on the boy's neck leaving multiple bruises and bite marks, it seemed the younger man enjoyed the pain that came from his mouth. “Didn’t...peg you for a masochist either…” 

Jude let out another hearty moan before trying to reply. “...Didn’t...peg you for a sadist…”

“Heh, touche.” 

The youth let out more approving moans. “It’s not my fault-t it feels...fucking fantastic...nghh…” 

The mystery man paused for a moment against the teen’s neck. “Didn’t know you cursed too...that’s pretty hot.” The man sunk another hard bite out of Jude’s shoulder area.

Jude let out another pleasure filled cry. “There’s a lot of things you...don’t know about me…” The teen rocked his hips encouraging the other to continue.

The man started a slow rhythm again as he grabbed the youth’s throbbing member, it was begging for attention after all. The tip was already coated in pre cum as he matched the rhythm of his hips with the rhythm of his hand. He could feel the teen’s body already trembling. “One thing I do know, I’m getting you pretty worked up.” The older man removed himself from the boy’s neck, meeting the gaze of those lust filled amber eyes. 

Jude was biting down on his lower lip to prevent him from moaning at the added hand. He nodded in agreement to the statement before moaning out breathlessly. “...make me cum…” 

“Challenge accepted, kid.” The older man quickened his pace watching the youth’s eyes roll back at the feeling.

"...That-Ah!...that...wasn't a challenge. That was....a demand..." Jude's vision was beginning to blur as he braced himself for his imminent release. It was getting harder to play a tough guy, much less play an experienced guy. 

The man rested his forehead against Jude's, his breathing becoming labored and that all too familiar warmth collecting in lower region, he wasn’t going to be able to last much longer. The only good thing about it was that he was almost absolutely positive the younger man was also close to his release, which is what the teen wanted so badly. “As...you wish.” 

What was the saying, go out with a bang? Well the mystery man definitely wanted to live up to that saying as well as wanted to be forever remembered by the teen as he rocked his hips faster, pressing himself as far into the boy as he possibly could. He was going to blow Jude’s mind. His own member throbbed against the warm insides of the boy, everything about him was enticing, from the sounds he made to the way he smelled. It was driving the mystery man wild almost pushing against the brink of insanity. 

Jude couldn’t handle himself at the moment, he was lost in ecstasy. All he could focus on was the hot breath coming from his partner and the pleasure he was being given. At this point, he couldn’t even form coherent sentences, much less words. “Nnn..gh….” His moans became breathier and closer together, his mind was swimming in dopamine as he crept closer and closer to orgasm. Every breath became harder to take as all he could smell was that of his partner’s intoxicating cologne and the sweet yet salty scent of their combined sweat. 

With every thrust the older man took he could feel the warmth getting tighter and tighter around his member. He pulled his forehead off of Jude’s and looked at the kid he wanted to witness the the younger man’s face during orgasm only that blasted mask was in the way. He wanted to rip it off seconds before the teen would cum in his hand and before he coated the teen’s insides but...their bodies had other plans. He had waited too long.

“Ah! There!!! There!! Ahhhhnnng!! I’m...I’m…” 

“I-I know, me too kid.” 

“Nhhhah...A-Alvin…” 

Jude’s insides clenched down around the older man and it was the push the older man needed as he crashed his lips against the teen’s in a bruising kiss. He could feel the youth spilling all over his hand and their upper garments in fury of release and continued to pump into the youth as he rode out his own orgasm. His legs began to tremble as all the strength he had exited him through his release, his knees slowly buckling. 

The younger man continued to make small moans and whimpers into the other’s mouth as his chest rose and fell quickly, attempting to get oxygen to his lungs but not fast enough. He could feel the older man’s member throbbing inside of him, it was a very surreal experience. Although if he had it his way, he would never have sex with a mask on again. It was the most uncomfortable thing in the world. He could feel it suctioning itself to his skin due to the sweat.

The older man pulled away from the teen’s mouth, his neck was an interesting shade of red and his shoulder mimicked that of camo with bright red and bluish tints. His eyes traveled down to where his hand was still clasped around the slowly-becoming-limp member of the teen, it gave a few twitches. “...you made quite the mess on both of us kiddo.” He brought his hand up to his mouth, licking off some of the mess before wiping the rest on his shirt. 

“I...I couldn’t help it.” Jude gave a small pout at the teasing. 

The older man chuckled before slowly pulling himself out of the teen, adjusting the boy’s body so he could stand on his own again even if he was leaning against the wall still trying to catch his breath. The man leaned into the youth, cupping his face and angling it so he could see the depths of those amber orbs. “How’d you know it was me?”

Jude let out a small laugh. “You’re the only one I let get away with calling me ‘kid’.”

“Oh, you didn’t read my letter?”

“...what letter?”

Alvin couldn't help but chuckle again. Was this all really just a happy accident? "I showed up to your dorm for a visit but you were still in class. One of your dormmates saw me and told me you'd most likely head to this club afterwards. So I slipped a letter under your door saying I had stopped by and to meet me here...but I guess you didn’t get it.” 

“Letter…” Jude repeated, he certainly didn’t see a letter, but then again he was in such a rush that it could’ve been easily overlooked or stepped on for that matter. “...letter…I guess I must’ve missed it. I mean I showed up here anyway and I found you...regardless of whether or not I knew it was you at first.”

“What is an honors student, such as yourself, doing in a club like this anyway?” 

The young doctor paused briefly for a moment, thinking of the best way to word his response. “It’s...a good way for me to let loose. To get rid of all the stress of school and grades and...and...it just shuts my brain up okay? When I’m here, no one knows me. No one knows Doctor Jude Mathis, or Perfect student Jude, or even Honors Student Jude. They just know my mask. They just know Swan.”

“Understandable, even you need a break from reality every now and then.” Alvin smiled at the youth before continuing, “Heh, so you came here tonight in order to do...this?” He gestured to the mess currently covering him and the young doctor. 

Jude’s eyes flickered playfully. “Does it matter if I did? I ended up doing the dirty deed with you regardless.” He quickly closed the space between their lips with a light peck. He had half expected Alvin to tease him about his reasons for patronizing the club week to week, but it seemed like the older man could relate and respected the youth for it. 

“Mm...I think I like this Jude. He lives on the dangerous side of the spectrum.” Alvin mumbled against the soft lips before pressing Jude against the brick wall again. “Maybe we should take this somewhere else...somewhere softer.” He brought his hand to rest on Jude’s shoulder, he could only imagine how his back looked after rubbing against the abrasive bricks. 

Jude stared at the man before a smirk slowly crept across his lips. “Oh I don’t know...I kind of like it rough. Like I said earlier, there’s a lot of things you don’t know about me.” 

Alvin matched Jude’s smirk. “Oh, well in that case...ready for round two?” He crashed his lips against the teen’s, this time with a bit more force earning him a moan of approval. He definitely wanted to learn all there was to learn about his playmate. 

It really was a fun night afterall.


End file.
